StarWars- Vagabond: Heart Of Sylvuus
by theIBSA
Summary: Sodan and Natalya's adventures continue in the unknown regions! A year after their confrontation with the Empire, they arrive at the mysterious planet Sylvuus. The inhabitants of this planet, known as the Fumessi, were enslaved millenia ago by the sith. after the ensuing insurrection, they build a society shunning force users.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Salucami's rough terrain and extensive mountain ranges made it a hard land to live on, and contributed greatly to its lacking population. To Sodan and Natalya this fact was a mere anoyance for adults to consern themselves with. They on the other hand were determind to make the best of it.

Natalya's father, Zacur, was in the second year of what was to be the greatest acomplishment of his career as a weapons designer. Durring these two years Sodan and his master had been tasked with protecting the Sartori's. This meant that Natalya and Sodan spent a lot of time together, and while they enjoyed each others company they had the attention spans beffiting children their age. As such boredom frequently haunted their waking hours causing them to seek out increasingly questionable and dangerous forms of entertainment. Anon this came in the form of mountain climbing.

With no consept or understanding of their own mortality they had chosen to free climb the 5 kilometer mountain into which the sartori's home was built.

Now about to the top and in a confident lead, Sodan took this oportunity to soak in his suroundings. The brilliant star that served as Salucami's primary shone brilliantly over the desert landscape. It was blinding in beauty. Sodan withdrew from his admirations and looked down to see how Natalya was faring. She was catching up at a verry fast rate, but her progress didnt draw concern from Sodan. The mysterious figure closing in on her, on the other hand, had him greatly worried. He couldnt make out who it was from the blinding light, but he was certain that her pursuer was a humanoid male.

"He will kill her Sodan." Was Betl's words from his perch atop the mountain. "You must choose weater or not to save her"

"Master? Please...cant you help?"

"I cannot. This is a choice only you can make."

"How do I save her master? Shes still too far away."

"You can kill him" master Tarask informed coldly. "That is your choice; either kill this man, or allow him to kill your wife."

"Master...I...I dont understand. You said Jedi should never take the life of another."

"And yet that is the decision you must face."

From behind Betl appeared another figure, this one Sodan recognized to be Zaccur. He stood aloft and crossed his arms as he looked down on Sodan.

"Do not forget your promise to me. You will keep her safe." His tone was devoid of emotion. It peirced through Sodan as if a sword were shoved through his chest.

He looked down again. Natalya was closing the distance, unaware of the looming danger. He looked back up to the men at the top. Men he respected and admired. Men who for reasons beyond his comprehension refused to help. A third figure had joined them. This one, though small, was the most powerful jedi Sodan had ever met.

"Dangerous attachment is. You must be prepared to let go of all you cannot lose."

So much was running through Sodan's mind. He loved Natalya more then his own life, but how could he actually kill? It seemed that no matter what there was to be blood on his hands. There was great conflict within him. The advice of his elders only seemed to confound and confuse matters further. The figure was nearly to Natalya...Time was runing out!

He took a deep breath. He had only one choice. Closing his eyes he reached out with the force and grabbed Natalya from the wall of the mountain side. He then set her atop with the three men.

The figure was close now. Close enough that Sodan could see his red skin. Sodan released himself from the mountainside and droped to the figure, when they collided they fell down the mountainside together.

Broken bloody and near death both bodies reached the bottom. The figure, unlike Sodan, quickly recovered from his fall and stood over him. Now in the shadow of the mountain, Sodan saw the face of the would be attacker. Rix streched a bit and then spoke.

"Didn't you learn anything from my mistakes?" He said with the tone of a father correcting a child. "Just because someone _may_ be dangerous doesnt mean they are."

With those final words Sodans world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Sodan violently roused from his sleep. He sat up in bed and consentrated on slow breathing. He had not been so haunted in his sleep since he and Natalya left Rhen Var. It worried him that even now his mind wasn't at peace. After several minutes he felt relaxed enough to open his eyes.

It had been a year since He and Natalya had left Havilah on their sojourn. In that time they had visited several planets always using assumed names and helping others where they could. They had also retro fitted the Reeks Tooth making it less a ship and more their home. They expanded the two different crew quarters making them a single bedroom.

Ironically that had been Sodans doing. One day he simply decided that even though she hadn't complained, Natalya deserved an actual room not small confines as he'd lived in his entire life. He would also readily admit it was a welcome change.

It was in this bed room that Sodan took in the world around him. Natalya was already awake and probably working on the ship or choosing their next destination. This meant at the moment Sodan was alone with his thoughts, a concept that he was none to fond of.

He leapt from the bed and quickly dressed himself. He then joined Natalya in the control room. As he suspected she was pouring over the ships vast and ever expanding repository of starcharts. She was so engulfed in her studies that Sodan doubted she was even aware he had entered the room. He cautiously walked up behind her. What he had in mind was probably wildly irresponsible and grossly immature, but who was arround to judge him? As he neared her he noislessly raised his arms so as to appear menacing. A slight smirk reached his lips...a year ago he would have never done this. Natalya was still after all these years trying to get him to loosen up, abd for a large part she had been suceeding.

"Good to see your so chipper this morning." Natalya said right before Sodan would have let out his frightful yell.

"I didnt think you knew i was up." Sodan admitted as he resigned himself to the seat next to her.

"I always know when your up sweetie." she replied with a smile that was uniquely hers. "If I so desired I could give you a complete discription of your activities for past five hours in full detail."

"Haha no I'm far too boring to warrent such attention." Sodan replied in a jovial tone.

"So...nightmare? You wanna talk about it?" She offered with genuine concern.

"No I'm fine I promise." He told her assuringly. "So have you decided where to go yet?"

"Actually yes I find this planet to be intriguing." She said bringing up the display of the planet in question.

"Sylvuus?" Sodan said reflectively. "There isnt much here. In fact im certain Obi Wan knew more about Kamino than we do this planet."

"I know right?" She said excitedly.

Sodan smiled boyishly as he declared "challenge excepted." He then took to implementint the coordinates into the navigations computer.

Natalya sighed as she wached him. Sodan was a pretender. He'd been pretending all his life for everyone in it. For Gardulla he pretended to be a loyal slave. For Betl he pretended to be a jedi. For the IBSA and Irquatz he'd pretended to be a leader. The only person he had never pretended for was her. Until now that is. Now he was pretending nothing was bothering him, when she knew fully that he was stricken with a painful quandery. Something that he was unwilling to talk about even to her.

She didnt feel hurt by this of course. She knew eventually he'd tell her. He just needed his own time to think things through. He could pretend for now because he was her pretender and for all it was worth she trusted him more than anyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

Time is indefinitly profound. This was ZaK's conclusion after several hours of contemplaition. Other organisms seem to be able to alter their perseption of it, but not droids. Droids are condemned to expiriencing every millisecond in full detail. Most droid memories are wiped on common intervals, but ZaK was unique his memory could never be wiped. His memory core was a sealed, self improving unit. It was unlike anything Sodan and Natalya had ever seen. And thanks to his accursedly perfect memory he remembered his first encounter with them as vividly as the present. At times he found that if he ruminated to much on the past he would have trouble differentiating it from the now.

This didn't stop him though. In fact he relished the challenge. Or at least he assumed he relished it, as he was not fully programed to interprit emotions. It probably made sence to the designer. He was an assassin droid after all. Emtions would only impede the accomplishment of his programming.

This thought seemed disagreeable to his new companions though, so he would refrain from using so cold description of his designated function. After all Sodan and Natalya were integral to accomplishing his programming. They were such silly creatures. If ZaK were capable of it he would have laughed upon meeting them. He had never before seen such powerful wariors, and yet they refused to do battle. Instead embarking on a hopless mission of aimless wandering. They were ignoring the core tenants of their designated purpose. They were like battle droids, trying to preform surgery. Yet for them it seemed to work in a way that baffled ZaK to no end.

They had been trying to heal an outbreak of xancuri, a deadly flesh eating virus, when ZaK first encountered them. He had been tasked with guarding the medical camp by his "master", a greedy buisness man who was responsible for the outbreak to begin with, he had only offered to help as a public relations gamble. The two aliens had integrated themselves so well with the medical staff that at the time ZaK paid them no heed. He had simply labeled them as more defenceless flesh he would have to protect. When pirates attacked intending to loot the camp ZaK had to quickly adjust his judgement of them. They were defending the camp with such switness and skill it was nearly rival to ZaK himself.

Zak proded around his ruminations again testing to see if he had truly lost himself in memory. Sadly he had not, as he was quickly able to arrange things as they needed to be. Everything in its proper order. He was presently aboard his companions veasle. They had named it the reeks tooth, after a shared memory as ZaK understood it. Reek's tooth. Names are a funny thing when you really think about it. ZaK snapped himself to the present, deciding that was a topic for later contemplation. He instead left the cargo hold where he would go for silence and head off to the ships control center. Sodan and Natalya would no doubt be choosing where to go next, and the process they employed to accomplish this entrigued ZaK as it seemed to lack any logical resoning.

Oh if only he knew how to laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

The lines of stars shrank back as the Reek's Tooth came out of hyperspace. From the cockpit Natalya and Sodan caught their first glipse of the green planet locally known as Sylvuus.

Verry little was known about the planet. The fact is the only reason the name and location was even heard of was due soley to the sith lords who had occupied it briefly millenia ago. They had intended to enslave the native populance but were met with such fierce opposition that noone had dared to return. No one really knew what had scared off tue sith so long ago, but the Vartori's were eager to find out.

Not wanting to alarm anyone, Natalya immediatly engaged the cloaking device. They entered the atmosphere. Unseen and undetectable.

As they broke through the cloud layer of the planet they caught their first glipse of indiginous life form. It appeared to be some sort of flying whale. They observed in awe as the animal would rise into the cloud layer and just as suddenly drop below it. Sodan decided that it had some sort of food source in the clouds, but couldnt breath in the rich uperatmosphere that seemed to absorb the primary's light and glow in such a way that the entire planet was lit at once. Both Natalya and Sodan simultaniously commented on the dificulty they would have sleeping.

For a large part the planet seemed unmarred by edifice and structure. In total ther were only three cities all spread at eaqual distance. Sodan was amazed by the complexity of the primitive structures. The thing that most interested them about the planet, though, was something they became aware of even before they entered orbit. It was so vibrant that they found it impossible to acknowlege. The force was very strong here. Even stronger then Havilah. The people of this world must be powerful force users to have attracted so much of its energy.

Sodan landed the ship outside the largest of the cities.

"Ok. Obviously we need to do some reconacence before we officially make an appearance." Natalya commented as they were packing anything they might need should they be unable to return to the ship.

"Agreed. We could use the force to blend in but if these people are really as powerful as I think then that would probably do no good." Sodan replied

"Holograghic desguises probably wouldnt work either." Natalya commented

"Friends might I make the observation that you are overthinking things again?" ZaK interjected. "This isn't behind enemy lines. Noone is expecting infiltration here. I belive that as long as we dont draw attention to ourselves we can walk among them unnoticed."

"You're right. I knew there was a reason we kept you arround." Sodan said with a laugh, then adopting a more serious tone he added. "I'm sorry but i really think it would be best if you waited with the ship."

"I cannot." The droid objected "What if something were to transpire causing one or both of you harm? How could I repay my debt to you then?"

"Please ZaK? We just dont want to frighten anyone. I prommise nothing will happen to us." Natalya told him soothingly.

"Very well. I will do as you ask." ZaK acquiesced.

"Good. we will return in 24 hours." Sodan informed as he opened the hatch. Both he and Natalya quickly and stealthily fled the ship heading for the city.


	5. Chapter 5

Jiang was a man of action. His superior age had wisened him regarding hesitation, and over a centry of having to make the decision noone else would he often came across as cold. Unfeeling when it came to the suffering of others. In truth he had the largest heart of any being. It tore him up knowing that his choice would lead to death no matter what. Where he younger, more nieve, he would have tirelessly searched for a third option, but today he knew that a choice must be made. He would simply have to morn the deaths in private. Never letting his facade of strength falter. It was his duty to the fummessi people, as their ruler desgnate, their appointed cheif, their king.

Over the past year a plague that jiang long thought destroyed had resurfaced with a vengance infecting millions. The disease had addapted, proving resistant to any cure. So far no one had died, but it wouldn't be much longer now. There was no other option. The plague must be contained and destroyed. He had no other choice.

"Councler Jes, has our ally found a cure yet?" Jiang asked solemly

"No my lord. It seems that the plague can addapt at such a rate that any cure would have to be instantanious." He replied simply.

"What about the tower?" Another counciler named Xain inquired.

"The tower, and its inhabitant seem unaffected by the plague. The priest belives his abilities are sheilding him." Jes replied.

"Can we trust him? He is an outlander, even his own people have exiled him." Xain questioned.

"Furthermore, even though he claims otherwise he is sith, even using their power." Counciler Tollus added.

"Now is not the time to question his loyalties!" Jiang chided. "This needs a resolution. Now."

"There is only one option." Xain bluntly declared. "The infected are dead. Its only a matter of time. We can only stop the disease from spreading."

"What are you suggesting?" Tollus asked half curious half dread.

"We issolate the infected to a single location. Then burn them."

"Its barbaric! We cant do that!" Jes declared in horor.

"I am inclined to agree with councilor Jes. These are our own people. There has to be another way." Tollus responded thoughtfully.

" while we deliberate our actions the rate of infection grows. Soon all the fummesi would die, simply because you wanted a better option. We can prevent that. But only if we act now!"

"Everyone speaks truth here." Jiang spoke after meditating. "I dont like it but better a few die then everyone. Councilor Tallus and councilor Xain, you will both implement this plan immediatly." Jiang rose from his seat and left the councilors hall. He needed to be alone.

The manor house was home to the councilors and their aids. To call them the rulers of the fumessi was an exageration of their possition and responsibilties. They considered themselves servants of the people. They were obligated to care for the governing of the people. They were enslaved to the burden of not having a normal life, not even being allowed to leave the manor.

It was a magnificent structure to be certain. Built into a cliff face it overlooked the city Lembar, the largest city on the planet. It is said that if u stood on the balconey at the right time, the sunrise would look as though the universe had been birthed all over again.

Ziang was out on this balcony looking on the city, sadness filling him. He hadn't always been here at the manor, at one time he had a normal life. A wife and child. But they were taken from him suddenly. In his grief he nearly lost himself. If it had not been for the kindness of his fellows he would have died. Out of gratitude he took a place among the council. It was the least he could do.

"Grand councilor Jiang," an aid named Toda Reane announced. He was out of breath. His sweat had soaked his cloathing. "Sith have been found in Lembar."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

"Please! There has to be another way!" The Fummesi guardsmen pleaded with his superior as Sodan walked by.

The raised voices had drawn consern from Natalya and himself, so he chose to investigate. They had been touring the city hunting for the source of the force energy for a couple hours and found nothing. In fact it appeared that noone on this planet had a any form of force affinity beyond that of the average being. But Sodan was well aware just how deseptive appearances can be.

Both he and Natalya had disguised theyre presence completely using a technique they had learned on their travels. They weren't truly invisible because they could be seen, but anyone looking at them would barely be able to acknowlege their existance, essentially turning them into an umwelt. To an observer it would apper as though Sodan and Natalya should exist, and therefor they do not. The benifit of this technique was it required little to no concentration making it ideal for observation and reconosence. The only real draw back was that the moment they interact with any of their surroundings the illusion is immediatly broken.

Currently, Sodan and Natalya were observing the grief stricken fummesi guard. They were an odd race Sodan decided. They varied in hieght, adults ranging ranging anywhere from one to three meters tall. They were covered in fur that was collored in patterns unique to each individual. They had what appeared to be leku that they seemed to be able to move consiously, though they wer some what more rigid then the twi'lek leku. Their arms proved to be fascinatingly misformed, in comparison with most humanoids that is. In truth they only had two arms but at the elbow the upper arm split into two segments until they met with two individual shoulders. From the look on Natalya's face Sodan could tell she found them humorous. They both managed to retain their composure as they continued eves dropping.

"I dont like it either. But its the only way. Its whats best for everyone." His superior rebuttled.

"So many deaths at once... I dont think I'm strong enough to bear it sir. Last time there was such a high death toll was durring the Sith tyrany!"

"That is understandable. Many of the healthy are fleeing to Jashire hoping the distance from the will spare them. If it is your wish you may join them. I will not make you stay."

"Thank you sir." The guard said with a bow and left immediatly.

Sodan didnt like what he was hearing. He looked to Natalya and wordlessly they knew they were both in agreement on this. Talk of death tolls are never good. Death akin to a Sith occupation was even worse. They still didn't know what was about to happen, but they intended to find out, and hopefully prevent it.

A strange mist seemed to float in before the commander. It was purple in hue and seemed alive somehow, though not opperating fully under its own intelligence. It took shape mimicing the Fummesi comander.

"Gather up the sick in the poin'ja then burn it. The loss is regretable, but nessasary." The commander said to the mist. It quickly disolved and dissapeared again.

Sodan's mood shifted from concern to anger. Genocide. That was what had caused the stir. He didnt know how but he knew they would have to put a stop to this.

He turned to consult his wife. But she was not to be consulted with as she was already on the move. She was employing the shaa'kri hunting technique they had learned only months earlier. In simple terms she was following the clouds "force scent". Sodan took a deep breath. She had picked up on this ability much better than he had so it took him longer to catch the scent. As soon as he had it he was gone, following it deep into the city.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-

When Natalya neared the end of the trail she no longer needed the force to guide her. The

billowing cloud of black smoke was sufficient. She could smell burning thatch and other

materials, they had already set fire to the structure. This definatly wasnt the best first impression

of a people she ever had, although admitedly it was not the worst either. She had to hold out

the hope that this was more than a heartless massacre. To believe otherwise would make this

already daunting task that much more so.

Intentions and well-meaningness aside, Natalya was not going to allow this masacre to occur.

She looked around hoping to find Sodan approaching to assist. He wasn't.

Sith spit! Where is he? She wondered in self quandery.

Well she could just sit and wait for him, she must take action immediatly. She took in a deep

breath. Everything around her slowed at an increasing rate until it stopped entirly. She took in

the stillness around her. Every detail was absorbed and processed. Every sound. Every smell.

Every collor in the astounding pallate that painted this world. She shifted her focus and entire

awareness on a single location. The fire.

The building itself appeared to be adobe or a simmilar matterial. It was a tall twisting spire that

sliced through the heart of the city's skyline, dwarfing all other structures arround it. Amongst

the rest of the buildings it stood out architecturally as well. While the rest seemed to be formed

from a previously existing rock mass, giving them a sort of natural appearance, the spire was

without a doubt built by different achitechs entirely. It rose with an audacity and pride that

seemed to mock the city arround it. Even though the structure seemed to be made of natural

materials, upon further inspection one would notice where the fascade had crumbled revealing a

durasteal frame. The sith must have built it.

Surrounding the spire was an entire legion of guardsmen. They obviously didnt want anyone

getting in or out. That would complicate things. The fire was only the surrounding the building at

this point, and thankfully had not entered the spire itself. She thot this to be a relief until she saw

the guardsmen begin throwing lit torches inside the veiw holes.

The sounds of screaming brought everything back to its running pace, and caused Natalya's

heart to skip a beat as well.

She immediatly took action. Any overt use of force would be dangerous given the power these

people had. Or at least one of them. This limited severly what she could do. She would have to

employ it subtly if at all. From her belt she grasped the collapsed quarter staff. Amongst these

primitives it would suffice. She took off in a full sprint, staff ready. A few slug throwers were

trained on her and fired. She batted these away with an effortless grace. Soon in attack range,

she struck the nearest guards men. Using the force to bolster her strength she sent him, and

several others, into a nearby wall.

At this point Sodan finnally appeared, his own quarter staff ready. She paid the rest no heed,

allowing Sodan to occupy them as she pressed on into the burning structure. Smoke nearly

blinding her she relied on her other sences to guide her.

It didnt take long to realise the entire first floor was vacant. Hearing screams above her she

climbed the sole staircase that wrapped about the entire structure. When she reached the

second floor she found that the door was barricaded. She wasted no time, reaching to her

belt she grabbed the cylindrical device and activated it. The familiar snap-hiss annoucing the

emergance of the green blade. Betl's lightsaber would again come to her aid. She worked

quickly to remove the barricade, as well as the door itself. She could hear the cries of the people

on the other side.

Now free of obstruction, Natalya enterred the second floor. She immediatly found herself

surrounded by terrified Fummesi.

"I am here to help you! Please go down these stairs to the nearest exit!" She yelled over the

roar of the flame.

No one moved.

"Please, My husband and I can save you!" She pleaded.

Still no one moved. Instead they took up a near silent whisper that culminated into a screaming

chant.

"Sith." They were all saying in agreement.

From within the crowd a guardsmen aproached her. He was very ill, but not with any disease

Natalya was familiar with. She then noticed the same sickness in everyone arround her.

"You are a cunning one Sith Witch, but we will die, and you will die with us." At that moment

bone spikes protruded from the guards knees elbows and wrists below the palm. All the spikes

were six inches long and were incredibly sharp. He charged Natalya letting out a terrible howl.

She side steped as he lunged forward attempting to run her through. Quickly turning about,

Natalya sliced downward her saber meeting with his left knee spike. Instead of slicing through,

though, the blade refused to make even a chip in the odd bone material.

"Your toy wont save you sith!" The guardsmen mocked.

"I am not a Sith! I am here to save you!" Natalya pleaded.

"A shame. Who will come to save you?" He again mocked as he made another lunge.

The fire had grown to a roaring blaze and several of the natives had begun to pass out from

smoke inhalation. She had to end this quickly. She knew she would reget this later but this

situation afforded her little luxery.

"Who says I need saving?" She spat back. As she doged his lunging wrist spike.

As it passed by she grabbed it firmly and planting herself firmly she hurled the guardsmen out

the window.

Quickly looking about she assessed her situation. Everyone else was either unconcious or close

to being so. Sodan lept in through the window next to her. They both knew a quick solution to

the perdicament. After exchanging glances they also knew it was too risky. They needed to limit

there use of the force greatly. They didnt need to draw unwanted attention.

Moving quickly they grabbed up everyone they could and fled. In mere minutes they had

gathered well over twenty unconcious Fummesi. However, the blaze continued to grow making

another entry impossible. Sodan and Natalya exchanged breif glances.

"Sodan, we have to!" Natalya pleaded.

"I know I just dont like it." Sodan grunted. "Are we really going to risk the saftey of yet another

world to simply save a few?"

"Of cource we are sweetie." Natalya said with a smirk. "We'll do it together."

They both took possition in front of the spire. Reaching out with the force they felt the purging

flame. Embracing its energy. Soon they were both ready.

It started as a small swirl, but it slowly grew as together they harnessed the flame and began to

subtly manipulate it. Once they had full control of the fire they took in a deep breath. When they

exhaled an explosive burst of sound snuffed out the flame entirely.

In the next second they were surrounded.

"Surrender dark ones!" The captain of the guard declared. An army three times the size of the

previpus acompanying him. "The councilors would see you, and judge you for your crimes."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-

Jiang rushed with urgency. If the description of the events that took place in Lembar were even remotely accurate, then sith had indeed returned. This was truly vexing to the cheif councilor. Further so was the fact that the two Sith had been taken alive. It was a matter leaving Jiang in confusion, every bone in his body was screaming a single word; trap.

He entered the audience chamber. Saving for special circumstance this was the only room that an outsider was permitted to enter. Three legions of guardsmen had managed to fit themselves in this room, all their weapons trained on the two prisoners. Both prisoners were sitting on their knees calmly taking in their surroundings.

The first prisoner, a tall male, was from a race of people, that Jiang was loosly aquainted with, called the Irqatz. The second prisoner, though, left him standing in awe as he saw her. It couldn't be. Was he indeed looking upon a Xiol'shi?

"You," Jiang commanded, motioning to Sodan whilst attempting to contain his awe. "Stand before me."

"Yes my lord." Sodan complied respectfully. Flawlessly adopting the Fummesi tongue.

Jiang smiled, his assumption proved correct. This Irqatz was a servant, albeit a powerful servant. "My people believe that you are Sith. Tell me 'Sith' why have you come here."

"We are simple travelers seeking assylum." Sodan replied ignoring the missidentification.

"Simple travelers do not attack armed guards and come away nearly unscathed." Jiang replied offhandedly. "But that asside, why would someone such as yourself require assylum? I find this hard to believe."

"I assure you my lord my words are only truth."

"Perhaps. Lets assume that you are indeed speaking truth. Tell me, why did you attack the guards."

"In short, they were in the way."

"Your going to have to expound further if I am to believe your story Sith."

"We overheard the planning of the murder of inocents at the hands of these guards." Sodan explained. "My wife and I believe that such a genocide is unallowable. We had no choice but to intervene."

"So you expect me to believe that you and your 'wife' are simple travelers seeking assylum on this world, who not only managed to enter and tour a city unnoticed, but single handedly incapacitated an entire legion of the guards men. And then with the greatest show of power seen on this planet since the sith occupation millenia ago, put out a roaring blaze that could have melted even the purest steal. All of this you were doing simply out of the good of your hearts?" Jiang questioned. Mentaly noting the Irqatz man reffering to the Xiol'shi as his wife. Perhaps there was more at play than he could know.

"I do." Sodan responded firmly.

"Very well, guards;" he motioned to two of the guardsmen, who immeadiatly took station beside Sodan and Natalya with sharp axes ready. "Use of sith magic is a treasonous offence. The punishment is death." Jiang explained.

The two guards raised their axes. He raised a hand as they were about to deliver the death stroke.

"They may go free." Jiang ordered. "Release them."

"Grand Councilor!" The captain of the guard spoke up; "these two are sith! You cant possibly believe his lies!"

"Captain I am no more a fool than these are Sith; this female is the Xiol'shi, the great healer. That you had the audacity to arrest and detain such a creature makes you the fool. Now release them, and leave us. All of you!"

The guards complied immediatly. Rushing out of the manor with haste.

Two aides then emerged from the hall behind Jiang and helped Sodan and Natalya to their feet.

"I appologize for the charade." Jiang said. Not allowing Sodan or Natalya to respond he continued; "These two will help you with your needs for now. I suggest you wash up. We will take meal together in an hour, then we may discuss matters more fully." He then about faced and made his way to the council chambers. The other councilors would need to be aprised of this developement immediately.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-

The two aides lead Sodan and Natalya by the hand like two anxious kids. Their short stature did not help this image in the least. Despite their smaller gate, they were moving quite rappidly making it appear as though the Vartori's were being drugg across the hall. The walk was fairly long considering they remained in the same structure.

"How large is this building?" Natalya enquired, attempting to make conversation with their escorts.

"Its big." One aide replied, his tone implying he belived his answer to be satisfactory.

"Yes. Really big." The other agreed.

"So you don't really know how big it is." Sodan infered.

"Nope." The first replied.

"No idea." The second agreed.

Natalya began to laugh. "I'm sorry," she appologized. "Its like they're a couple of droids."

Sodan laughed an agreement. "Yeah I can see that."

Both the aids halted sudenly looking at the Vartoris with great confusion in their eyes.

"Droids?" They enquired in unison.

"Oh their artificial life forms." Sodan explained.

"They are kinda like pupets that control themselves." Natalya simplified.

"More Sith magic." The one said to the other.

"Perhaps these are more dangerous then the exiled." He agreed.

Without another word they took the Vartori's by the hand and lead them further down the hall. After another few minutes of what seemed like aimless wandering they arrived at a room. One of the slaves opened the door while the other ushered them inside.

The room was large. Instead of sectionalized areas for specific uses, as Sodan and Natalya were accustomed, this suite was a single large room that had everything in it. The floors were a smooth marble that continued into the walls and pillars that supported the ceiling. In the center of the room was a round pool with a fountain at its center. The south side of the room continued on to a small balcony that over looked the city where the Vartoris had just been. Surrounding the pool were several large pillows and cushins, which Natalya assumed must be intended for bedding.

She sighed. It would apear this planet was determind to make sleep dificult for her. Sodan chuckled ominously, knowing exactly what his wife was thinking.

"This will serve as your home while your stay here is permited." One of the aides informed them. "The concilors will take meal soon. It would probably be best if you were cleaned up by then."

"Yes you both look darker then the deepest wells, and smell like burnt food."

"We thank you for your hospitality" Sodan said with a bow.

"If there is anything you require, we will do our best to attend to it."

"I think that will be all, thank you." Natalya replied.

The aides departed. After she was certain they were out of ear shot, Natalya dropped onto one of the coushins. She was absolutly exhausted.

"How long do you think we have before they find us again?" Natalya asked Sodan, anxiety showing in her voice.

"I think we should be safe here a while longer angel." He informed her. "Even to a jedi master it would be dificult to detect our presanse on this planet."

"Good. No more running for a while?"

"I think we can be safe here."

Most times they preffered to pretend that life had continued as planned, That there was nothing wrong. In truth things were great for the most part, and asside from the fact the fact they were being hunted things had gone as planned. But this unknown preditory force was after them. The Vartori's didn't know why they were being persued, but it was quite evident that they wanted Sodan and Natalya specifically and they were able to hunt them through the force, especially when the exherted there abilities.

"I think we should still limit our force use, if for no other reason then to not scare our hosts." Natalya said after a moment of quiet thought.

"I agree." Sodan said as he stepped into the pool. He had shed his flight suit and now wore only shorts and a under shirt. "The water is actually nice you should get in."

Natalya sat up and began to shed her flight suit as well. "Yeah, they were right, we do smell like burnt food." She commented with a laugh.

She stepped in to the water. It was slighly warmer then room temperature and was so clear that it was nearly invisible. The pool wasn't verry deep as Sodan could sit down and still have his head above the water.

He was currently floating on his back in the center of the pool. Natalya saw this as her opertunity to get back at his attempted prank earlier that morning. She sank beneath the waters surface and swam till she was below him. Once she was in possition she allowed herself to float to the surface and grabbed Sodan suddenly pullin him under.

They both emerged from the water; Natalya laughing and Sodan caughing. After he recovered Sodan started to laugh as well. He always seemed good humoured in this situation.

"Ok were even now sweetie." Natalya informed him.

"Thats good cause I dont think my lungs could hold any more water." He said with a laugh.

"So you ready to tell me whats bothering you?" She inquired not even bothering to seguay.

"I'll tell you after dinner. I need you focused for that and not worying about me." He aquiesced

"I always worry about you." She replied simply.

"I'll be okay honest." Was all he said refusing to budge further.

"Ok fair enough." She said as she finished washing up. "Um... Honey? What are we going to wear? Our only change of are still with the swoops as well as the rest of our suplies."

"ZaK will bring them. I sent a message to him when we got to this room." He replied.

"Ok but he wont be able to make it here before the meal, and I dont think it would be wise to show up late." She pointed out.

"Good point." Sodan acknowleged as he got out of the pool and looked around for anything they could use. Finally he returned with an assortment of drapes and light blankets. "I know your not crazy about Irquatz atire but would it suffice?" He asked, making an honest inquiry.

"Yeah i suppose its better then not wearing anything at all." She laughed as she too got outbof the pool. "Its just their teribly complicated and too flashy for me."

"Yeh I admit I'm not a big fan either."

They both opted for simple Irquatz robes, not even considering the more ornate style hylns. In less than fifteen minutes they were ready, and twelve minutes later the aides returned to lead them to dinner. It was at this point it struck Natalya; she had been to this place before!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-

As they entered the main dinning hall, Natalya could shake the feeling she had been here before. It wasn't like greatly detailed memories, but vague impressions of the rooms. It was like revisiting someplace you had been to as a child, but she knew her family had never really travelled much. In fact she could count on one hand the number of planets she had visited as a child, and none where this far from the core.

Never the less, the memory was there.

Sodan pulled out a seat for her and motioned for her to sit. Even in private he was overly cordual. It was so strange to Natalya when she considered what she knew of her husbands background, that he even gave consideration to manners. She took her seat and waited for him to sit as well before she pulled her chair forward.

"Thank you for being so kind as to join us." Jiang commented while everyone was being served a covered dish. "I have explained to my fellow councilors the situation. Not everyone is in agreement as of yet regarding your request for asylum, but we all have agreed that until a decision is reached you may stay at the Jashire."

"Jashire? I recall a guard speaking of this place, is it a temple?" Sodan inquisitively questioned.

"It is a prison." Councilor Tollus informed bluntly.

"It was built twelve years ago." Jiang ellaborated. "The idea was that it could protect its inhabitants, with out allowing them to harm anyone outside. In a way you could veiw it as a prison i suppose but it was intended as a quarenteen zone."

"We will gladly accept what ever accomidations you offer, we dont want to cause trouble." Natalya responded.

"We appreciate your words" Jes finally spoke. "For now we simply ask that you not interfere with us. Perhaps in time when you have earned our trust, but not yet."

An attendant lifted the covers of the dishes, revealing entres neither Sodan or Natalya were familiar with. Polite conversation halted as the councilors and the guests ate their meals. Apparently it was considered a faux pas to speak while someone ate. Sodan and Natalya never needed to speak though. They were quite adept at comunicating through the force. Sodan was still taking in everything about the Fumessi making mental notes on their culture as well as well as trying to determine who of the councilors they could trust. Natalya on tue other hand was becoming quite anoyed by the persistant sence of deja vu. She racked her brain several times over again, but neither she nor Sodan could figure it out. The only thing he could figure is that it was somehow linked to the powerful concentration of force energy on this world.

When Sodan suggested this she recalled something, a word. Xiol'shi. Jiang had used the word to identify her. Perhaps this word was more then an honorary title. Perhaps this word, the concentration of force energy, and the deja vu were all conected.

Entres finished, servants gathered the dishes and conversation resumed. The first to speak was Xain.

"I find it curious that you are able to communicate in our language so fluently, apart from an odd accent and bad gramar that is, yet you claim to have no prior knowlege of our culture?" Xain said with a suspicious tone. "How is this accomplished? More sith magic?"

"Nothing so clandestine I assure you." Sodan said with a slight chuckle. "As a Jedi I was trained in many disciplines. Linguistics was a sort of hobby of mine so I became fairly adept at it. Your language resebles a trade language called sybisti, that is the language my wife and I use to communicate with you there are a few words you have used that I am unsertain of but overall I understand most of what you are saying." Sodan explained. Though Natalya felt that he was too detailed and probably lost the councilors.

"I believe I understand." Jiang said contemplatively. "You have used words we are unfamiliar with as well. Perhaps an education of these could benifit us both."

"Why not. You may go first." Sodan said respectfully. He was enjoying this conversation a bit too much.

"What is a 'Je-di'?" Jes asked immediatly.

"Well, that is quite the question. I suppose it depends on your point of veiw. Some would say the jedi are powerful wariors, others would call them guardians of peace. Myself, on the other hand, I beleive a jedi is supposed to simply protect the source of their power; that is, life. In all of its forms. You might mistake them as being sith but in reality sith and jedi are exact opposites."

"So it is a philisophical order?" Tollus simplified.

Realizing his error in over complicating his answer, Sodan simply replied. "Yes."

"So our turn now. What is a Xiol'shi?" Natalya asked almost sounding demanding. She couldnt help it though it was a question eating at her since the conversation resumed.

"It is an old story." Jiang began to explain. "It predates the sith oppression by over a thousand years. Most believe it to be a fairy tale. We, on the other hand, believe that it has foundation in truth."

"Most stories do." Sodan agreed. "Would you care to enlighten us?"

"It would be an honour." Jes said with a bow. "I am called the chronicler, this means it is my duty to know and record all the history of the Fumessi people. I would first draw your attention to the tapestries behind you."

Sodan and Natalya both turned around. They had paid little attention to the artwork in this room, mainly due to the sheer volume of it. All of it equally majestic. The tapestries were like nothing else, as they seemed to be the sole work that was given the honor of a solitary display. While the rest of the decorations in the dining hall were crowded together these two tapestries were aloted an entire space to themselves.

They both depicted solitary figures. The one on the left, behind Natalya, was a female figure. She was humanoid, definitely not Fumessi, she was crouched by a river playing a bizarre instrument. The one on the right depicted a large armored figure. He was standing on the opposite bank of the same river, his eyes were sharp, alert. He too held an instrument, but didn't appear to be playing it.

"The woman is the Xiol'shi, the great healer." Jes explained. "Her companion on the right is the Kaa'dos, or guardian servant. They visit at times of need to cause great change among the Fumessi. The first time they visited was the time of the nomads. Xiol'shi taught the people unity, and Kaa'dos taught them honour. It is believed they only stayed for a single lunar cycle, but in that time they braught order and peace to the Fumessi people. Thousands of years passed and they were never again seen. Then the sith came. From the Sith Fumessi learned fear and oppression, it was a dark time for our people. It was nearly a hundred years, then Kaa'dos returned. This time teaching the Fumessi discipline and deception. These aided the Fumessi in overthrowing the sith. Kaa'dos again departed, leaving the Fumessi again free. Then just over forty years ago, the Xiol'shi returned. She had disguised herself as Kaa'dos but we were not decieved. The great plague had nearly destroyed us, but Xiol'shi taught us medicine. When he departed we were healed. Now today we find the Xiol'shi and Kaa'dos have reunited. The wandering stars are again one."

"Wait. You think we are reincarnated deities?" Natalya asked in shock.

"No. Of course not." Jiang explained. "It is our belief that you have enherited their title. You are simply the latest to take the mantel as it were."

"I guess I don't disagree." Sodan said in introspection. "That doesn't quite explain the powerful concentration of the force on this planet."

Xain was quick to answer. "The Xiol'shi taught us of an energy of life, and that there are some who feel this energy as an extention of themselves. Perhaps this is your...'force energy'? "

"Perhaps." Natalya replied. Xain was obviously hiding something. She decided to let it slide.

Conversation again halted as desert was served. This would be a long meal.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-

Having finished their meal Natalya and Sodan were politely asked to excuse themselves. They complied, retreating to the halls their dwarfed escorts in tow. Neither of them really wanted to return to the room as they very much wanted to explore more of this massive structure. First it was the caves on Salucami, then the palace at Rhen Var. Followed swiftly by the unknown regions. Exploring was just what the Vartori's did. In times of peace, in times of war, and even in times when nothing seemed right in the universe, Sodan and Natalya could always find comfort and solace in exploring the unknown.

Their guides didn't care for the aimless meandering about. In fact, they were rather vocal in their belief that this was a hopeless waste of time and they would only get lost in the endless maze of halls and rooms.

Natalya couldn't help but find the humor in their childish appearance. Her sudden burst of laughter almost certainly offended the diminutive Fumessi guides, and they said nothing further to her the remainder of the evening.

After an hour of wandering they came to a large room with a domed ceiling. It was a truly fascinating design, incorporating influences from cultures as far away as Alderaan. Observing closely Sodan spotted designs he was all too familiar with; Mandalorian, Hutt, Corellian, and even Nubian. But it was Natalya that found the most impressive detail. It was a cartouche inscribed in Irqatzi.

Natalya could still remember the cold nights when Sodan would sit half naked in the snow gazing at the stars. He would draw wildly pictures of planets and systems neither of them had seen and write in what she later discovered was the language of the Irqatz. Up to this point she had thought of him as her bold protector and good friend, but on those clear Rhen Var nights she realized he was just as vulnerable as she was. She began to see him for who he was, not who he pretended to be. The lonely child who only wanted to know his name.

If she was honest with herself, truly honest, she would have to admit that was when he stopped being just a friend to her and just as he was her protector that she also was there to protect him.

Jiang roused her from her memories with a small comment announcing his presence.

"I see you found the hall of records." He said.

"This place, it wasn't built by the Fumessi was it?" Sodan inquired off handed.

"As far as our historians can tell this structure predates our arrival by over a thousand years before the nomad period even." Jiang answered.

"What are all these depicting?" Natalya asked as she gestured to the artwork in the room.

"Everything in this room is about Xiol'shi and Kaa'dos." Jiang explained with a curious chuckle "You may find us to be odd primitives worshiping our deities, but I assure you our obsession is with the truth behind the myth. We don't worship them, we simply wish to understand. So in this room we gathered everything we know for the sake of study."

"And you believe Natalya and I can help?"

"Not with this, no." Jiang gestured to the cartouche. "This is our oldest record of the Xiol'shi and Kaa'dos. It tells the story of two beings who meet for a time, and their meeting produces great fruitage. But time and circumstances drive them apart, sadness causes Xiol'shi to hide from others. Anger causes Kaa'dos to make war! But again the two friends are reunited and together they do something incredible. Having returned to the world as Guusxa they fix the errors made and leave the galaxy to grow a grand garden. And in that time there was peace and there was war. Life continued living. We call it the story that is always retold."

"Guusxa? What does that mean?" Natalya inquired, not bothering to mention this was the third version of the story she had heard.

"Ahh Guusxa, it's a very special word. It specifically is used when describing the friendship shared between a husband and wife. It is a poetic word not used in everyday speech."

"So that is why you call us Xiol'shi and Kaa'dos; because were married?" Sodan asked in a manner that was more inquisitive than anything else.

"No." Jiang said with a laugh. "You have so many questions. I will answer them in time, please adjourn to your sleeping quarters. I'll explain in time." He made what Sodan and Natalya could only assume was a knowing grin, and then he left.

Much to the Aides' dismay Natalya and Sodan continued to examine the 'hall of records'. Something about what Jiang said left the both of them feeling uneasy, but they couldn't quite pin down what it was. After another half hour of exploring they returned to their room and did their best to get some sleep. The next morning they would meet up with ZaK, and hopefully have more suitable clothing. Until then they needed rest.


End file.
